Little Mikey
by Delightfully Dismal
Summary: The Story of an experiment gone wrong! (Very, very wrong)


Little Mikey

A Commission for Lucky~9~Lives

Micheal stared among a sea of students. He was sure there was a word for the fear of small children, or possibly just the fear of stage fright among high school sophomores. As he turned his back and began to write the words, "Science project's due TODAY" on the chalk board, the word escaped his mind. He turned back around as the class began to snicker. He had been concerned that the focus of their outburst had been himself, but on further inspection he realized most of the class was looking inward to a table towards the back of the class. He recognized the culprit immediately.

"Danny Thomas!" Edwards chided the behavior-challenged student,"Is there something I can help you with."

"No-no sir!" Danny said as well as he could. He was in an uncontrollable giggling fit, or at least on the verge of one. As Edwards stared deeper down at Thomas, his giggles became expelled and summoned a mass mutiny from the class. Every student roared to life with laughter, which set a most unsettling feeling in Micheal Edwards stomach. He looked over at his star student, who had been the butt of this poor joke, and felt sorry for him. Eliot Emit, who never shied away from showing off his school projects, would have to go first. But Edwards would be damned if the whole class laughed at him in the process.

"Alright, the next person who laughs is going to Detention. Thomas!" Edwards bellowed as he pointed at a now silent and completely still child. "Still feeling giggly?"

"No sir." Thomas replied solemnly.

"Good! Emit, up and center, and bring your-"

"Reverse-Metabolizer 2400, yes sir!" Eliot said with a wide grin, one that showed off a single missing tooth. Eliot was a late bloomer, and it was roomed that at the age of 15 he still had baby teeth left to shed. Regardless of his cuspids and canines, the entire school knew of his prowess with science. After all, very few people who had woken up to hails of frogs in school breeze way or eaten jello that then attempted to eat the back could argue that there was a strange presence at Bryce boys academy. Very few would not agree that the presence in question was named Eliot Edwards, as it was common fact that only one child had blown out all his candles at the age of 8.

With a freeze ray, that is.

"Well, that's good and all, err, Eliot," Mr. Edwards said with a half smile. "But what does it do?"

"May I show you?" Emit said with glee and gusto, his lips part just enough to show a blank spot where his bottom incisor should go.

"I suppose-" Before Micheal could fully condone Mr. Emit's actions, he soon found his entire body feeling a great deal of warm and chilling sensations simultaneously. He saw that the Reverse-Metabolizer in Eliot's hand was pointed at him, and that it was shooting forth slow moving hypnotic rings, but he could not explain how one of Emits inventions could have such an effect. Although He had certainly heard about the rumors children spread callously about the boy, he never believed he would be evil enough to create carnivorous gelatin, or blot out the sun to skip church on Sunday (Micheal was not a devout christian and always slept in, and thus had not seen the moon pulled across the sky that day). Now he was unsure about his star student's proclivity towards terrible actions, and his own health now seemed even more uncertain. Soon the ray stopped, and Micheal looked down at this shirt to find...it was loose? He flexed his muscles and much to his surprise his shirt gave a nice loud rip in the back. Edwards was confused. He would have had time to take account of his newly gained strength, but the class was already intently focused on him. The boys in the class had an expression he had never witnessed, one of sheer awe. The girls had a similar expression, and this made Mr. Edwards rather happy (most of these girls joked that he reminded them other their dad though, and with that thought Mr. Edwards found himself a bit creeped out by his own wayward thoughts.) Fortunately Mr. Edwards was a man who often lit his shirt on the Bunsen burner, and he soon went to retrieve another white button-up Cambridge shirt from his desk drawers.  
"Well, that's quite the invention." Mr. E said happily. "How long does it last?" Mr. E posited to his star student. As Micheal switched into a clean rip-free shirt he could hear the class sniggering, but he hardly cared. He hadn't been this ripped since he was twenty, and god knows that felt like a lifetime ago.

"Well, sir, it isn't done yet." Eliot added as he looked over at the class.

"It isn't DONE-" Mr. Edwards voice cracked and he immediately stopped talking. The class only laughed at a higher pitch. Mr. Edwards, in a very high pitched and worried voice, asked Eliot," Emit, this gun, does IT reverse AGING!"

"Why yes it does!" Emit said proudly," Would you like me to show you how it works." He continued with a very snotty smile.

Mr. E had had it up to here with Eliot. Though he soon found that up to here was getting lower and lower; He noticed that as he tried to look Eliot dead in the eye to show his disdain he was farther from the student and closer to the ground.

"As you can see," Emit spoke in his best Mr. Edwards impression, "The student is reverting into a child, and will soon be able to say only one thing, isn't that right, Micheal?"

"NO!" Micheal said, in a very whiny voice.

"That's good Micheal. Can we be excused from class now.

"NO!" Micheal said, and curled up on the floor very agitated.

"HOW LONG DOES THAT LAST!" one of the girls shrieked, "WE ARE **so** SCREWED!"

"Don't worry," Emit said as he lifted little Micheal onto his shoulder and gave him a good burping, "It will only last until the end of class. Of course I'll need to work out the kinks later."

A few of the students chuckled at this, and while most of the boys set about causing havoc in class, the girls had a ball doting over their loveable teacher. Sadly, even though Micheal kept his job, he was never able to live down his knew nickname, "Little Mikey,".


End file.
